The disclosure relates generally to testing optical components, and specifically to a system for optically characterizing an optical element as a function of angle.
Optical aberrations due to optics in an HMD can negatively impact images presented on an electronic display of the HMD, and thereby negatively impact a visual experience a user wearing the HMD. Optical aberration may increase as, e.g., light moves off axis from optical elements within the HMD. Conventional systems may measure aberration of an optical element, however, such systems are not optimized to measure aberration of optical elements used in HMDs.